heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Wolverine: First Class Vol 1 4
* Supporting Characters: * * ** ** ** Villains: * Other Characters: * ** * Locations: * ** Russoff Estate *** Tunnel ** Items: * Armony * High Evolutionary's exoskeleton Vehicles: * | Synopsis1 = In Wundagore Mountain, Wolverine, Kitty Pryde recently acquired cat state, and Lady Bova face Man-Beast's re-evolved New Men. The High Evolutionary decides not to take sides in the conflict, as he wants to use this experiment to see if his decision to give New Men sentience was really the right thing to do. As Man-Beast's forces advance, Wolverine panics and runs away due to the High Evolutionary having recently removed the bestial part of his genetic makeup. Lady Bova carries the unconscious Kitty Pryde out of harm's way, and meets Prosimia, who leads them to the knightly armory. As Kitty starts to regain consciousness, Prosimia adorns her with the armor of Lady Shadra of the Cat People. The new Lady Shadra is skeptical that wearing armor could suddenly transform her into the New Men's savior, but Prosimia replies that the armor is merely to enhance the true warrior that he has already seen. Using her enhanced cat senses and phasing ability, Kitty takes down many of the Man-Beast's forces. However, she soon realizes there are too many forces to deal with and tells Prosimia and Lady Bova they have to fall back. The High Evolutionary tries to question the Man-Beast on why he wants to destroy all living things. However, he falls for the Man-Beast's psionic illusion and ambushes him. As the two fight using their energy, the Man-Beast states he wants to destroy the High Evolutionary for his armor. Outside the mountain, Wolverine considers walking away as he now considers himself useless for the situation. At the village, Lady Bova unsuccessfully tries to encourage her people to fight the Man-Beast and his forces. However, Kitty manages to rally them to fight back when she appears on a flying scooter wearing the armor of their hero, Lady Shadra. As the duel of energy between the Man-Beast and High Evolutionary continues, the Man-Beast wins and breaks open and possesses the High Evolutionary's armor to find pure light. He appears to the village people to the New Men, who have just finished dealing with his forces, and attacks Kitty. Prosimia takes the blow and dies in Kitty's hands. Angered, Wolverine attacks the High Evolutionary, who finds his psychic lobotomy mindblasts have no effect to stop the attack. The Man-Beast retreats, and the form of the High Evolutionary arrives in astral form and, explaining that his "armor" is just a convenience shell, regrows his Evolutionary exoskeleton. He restores Kitty back to her original form and explains to Wolverine that he did not actually alter his genetic makeup; that the only character flaw he saw was misery he had inflicted on himself. Wolverine promises to give Kitty more responsibility on the next mission. Later, Dicero finishes telling the tale of Wolverine and Lady Pryde to the young New Men and puts the story on Prosimia's grave. | Solicit = The only two people who stand in the way of the Man-Beast are Wolverine and Kitty. But Wolverine has had his berserker instincts removed and Kitty is a cat. What will they do? | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * Plot summary at UncannyX-Men.net }}